


Cross Your Sorry Heart (And Hope To Die For Me)

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Branding, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Magic, Magnus has magic because I said so, Marking, Public Sex, Throne Sex, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire Queen Alec Lightwood, magical loyalty branding, mentions of violence and hypothetical deaths, unplanned world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Alec notices a mark on all the other vampires' wrists and asks Magnus about it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	Cross Your Sorry Heart (And Hope To Die For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14  
> Based on the Whumptober Prompt:  
> Branding
> 
> Struggled with the title so we're just going with another lyric from Halsey's "Trouble".  
> Also. This is the second fic in the Vampire AU series, but I wrote it after the third part, sorry for any confusion.

Alec notices it about a week after he’s turned. He’s sitting on Magnus’ lap, on Magnus’ dick, in the throne room while Magnus’ holds court, when his eyes catch on a familiar symbol.

A curved M inside a circle- simple enough- on the inside of the woman’s wrist. 

Alec wouldn’t have paid it any mind, except this isn’t the first time he’s seen it. Several of the vampires he’s met have had the same burn marks, the same _branding,_ on their wrists. He’d just been too high on vampire venom to notice it before. Even now, it’s purely by chance that he caught it, given the way his focus is half on the woman talking and half on the way Magnus’ dick is practically splitting him open.

Magnus is reclining on his throne, fully dressed, but his pants unzipped. Alec is in a similar state, his pants pushed further down to his thighs so Magnus has access to his ass. His dick is curved up towards his clothed stomach, pre-come budding at the tip, but so far none of the vampires that have come to Magnus with grievances and plans have paid it any mind. They seem to be concentrating on not looking. 

Despite his curiosity, Alec waits until Magnus is done helping the woman before he brings it up. The woman is leaving as he turns his head to make eye contact with his king. “What are the marks?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, dropping a hand from the arm of the throne to wrap around Alec’s dick. It’s a good decoy attempt, but Alec wants answers. 

“The M’s on their wrists.”

Another vampire, a man, has been granted entrance to the court room, but he doesn’t dare interrupt their conversation. Alec watches out of the corner of his eye as the vampire takes the customary kneeling position in front of the throne, waiting for Magnus’ acknowledgement before he speaks. 

“It’s a promise of loyalty,” Magnus admits, stroking his fingers along the vein on the underside of Alec’s dick. Alec’s breath catches as he attempts to focus on what Magnus is telling him. “The brands are magical. The loyalty is freely given, but the brand ensures that it remains that way, that no one turns against me.”

“Why haven’t I gotten one?” Alec asks, worry bubbling beneath the arousal in his stomach at the fear that Magnus doesn’t think him loyal enough for one of the marks. 

Magnus hums, tugging at Alec’s dick, making it twitch, before freeing it completely. He presses his hand to Alec’s chin, turning Alec’s face so he’s looking at the vampire king rather than the man kneeling before them. “The brand requires _full and unwavering_ support. It doesn’t allow for any other loyalties and, if given to someone who isn’t willing to give that support, it will kill them- slowly and painfully. I know how deep your connection to the institute, to the angels, is.”

Alec falls silent as he ponders Magnus’ words. The vampire king addresses his visitor. Alec tunes out the conversation, thinking about his own loyalties. As a Shadowhunter he’d been fiercely devoted to the angels, the Institute, his fellow shadowhunters. He’d given everything he’d had to them, had forced down his own feelings to do their bidding, and it had landed him left behind on a battlefield to be taken by vampires. 

When the man leaves, Alec lifts himself off Magnus’ dick just enough to turn around so he’s facing Magnus before lowering back down, biting back a moan when Magnus’ cock hits his prostate. 

Magnus is watching him with upturned lips and curious eyes. “Hello, darling.”

“I’m loyal to you Magnus,” Alec breathes. He reaches up to cup Magnus’ face, brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen from his spiked up-do. “As my sire, my king, my husband.”

Magnus’ eyes widen. His hands wrap around Alec’s hips, face slightly awed. “Alexander… I- thank you. But if it came down to it, could you kill a shadowhunter for me? One of your own former brothers in arms? Even a family member?”

Alec swallows hard, but leans forward to press his forehead to Magnus’. “It wouldn’t be easy, but for you, Magnus, I would do anything you asked of me.”

“You want the brand,” Magnus realizes, grip tightening on Alec’s hips. 

“Yes,” Alec states with certainty. 

Magnus nods and Alec leans back a bit, groaning at the shifting of Magnus’ dick inside him. Despite the severity of their conversation, both of them are still hard from the sensations alone. 

“Give me your wrist,” Magnus demands, holding out a palm. When he does, Alec’s eyes fall on Magnus’ wrist. He has the same mark there, but it’s more detailed, more intricate. It’s his initials, _MB_ , inside of a circle decorated with flowers, a simple _K_ attached to the right side.

Alec holds out his wrist and watches as Magnus waves his free hand and summons a branding iron to his hand. 

“Your mark won’t be like the others,” Magnus tells him, showing him the design on the metal instrument. It’s a variation of the ones he’s seen. It’s the same M inside a circle, but the circle is flowered like Magnus’ and a line protrues from a bottom corner, turning it into a Q. 

“It’s a brand fit for a queen,” Magnus explains. “You don’t owe me the same respectful treatment and having the mark will mean my people are loyal to you as well. It will create a magical bond between us, tying us together.”

Alec thinks the mark sounds better with every word. He bounces softly on Magnus’ cock, drawing a surprised gasp from his husband. “Do it, please, Magnus. I’m yours, forever.”

Magnus presses a quick kiss to Alec’s lips before pulling back. The metal indentation glows red with heat. Alec thinks if his heart hadn’t stopped beating a week ago, it would be going crazy in his chest. 

“This is going to hurt,” Magnus says, sounding regretful. “But I’ll heal it as soon as the magic is in place.”

Alec steadies himself, gripping Magnus’ shoulder with his freehand, clenching around the dick inside of him for a spark of pleasure before he nods. 

The pain of the brand courses through his body and his screams echo around the giant throne room. He’d be embarrassed if his mind wasn’t on fire with the sharp, bright, overwhelming burning of his wrist. 

It seems to go on for ages, but as abruptly as it started, the pain is being washed away by cool, blue magic. It floods Alec’s system, cools his skin and mind, relieves the tension that had gathered inside him. 

He opens his eyes, unaware that he’d closed them until he does so, and realizes the new mark on his wrist is glowing blue, the same color coming from Magnus’ mark. Magnus meets his eyes with a small smile, the irises of his eyes glowing golden. He tosses the branding tool away and raises Alec’s wrist to his lips to press the softest kiss to the mark. 

Alec shudders, the skin sensitive despite Magnus’ healing. Still, he feels his cock twitch. It had gone soft from the ordeal, but now he finds himself growing aroused again. It gives him whiplash, but he grinds down on Magnus’ dick anyways, chasing that pleasure. 

Magnus releases Alec’s wrist and holds his palm to Alec’s lips. “Lick.”

Alec feels the order reverberate through him, a strand of magic tugging him forward so he can coat Magnus’ fingers with spit. Once Magnus’ hand is wet enough, he lowers it to wrap around Alec’s erection. 

Alec groans, fully hard once more, beginning to bounce on Magnus’ dick in earnest, positioning so it hits his prostate.

“Perfect,” Magnus murmurs, rubbing his thumb soothingly over Alec’s hip. Even with the fabric of Alec’s shirt between them, the touch is warm and calming. “My beautiful queen.”

“Please,” Alec gasps, grinding down before continuing his bouncing, thrusting into Magnus’ grip at the same time. He’s already on a hair-trigger, sparks of red magic dancing along his new mark, now glowing red, and up his skin, dragging him closer to that edge. 

But he knows, without being told, that he won’t come until Magnus allows it. 

“Stunning,” Magnus murmurs, leaning forward to nose at Alec’s neck. Alec hopes he’ll bite, but he doesn’t. He licks along Alec’s pulse-point and Alec whimpers. “I could keep you like this all night, keep you on display, horny and aroused for everyone to see. Show them all how pretty you are when you want to come.”

Alec whines, dropping his head forward, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder, eyes stinging with tears. “Please, please, please-”

Magnus hushes him, moving his hand from Alec’s hip to his hair, tugging gently at the strands. The other continues to leisurely jerk him off. “I’ve got you, darling. You’ve done so well today, so perfect for me. You can come whenever you like.”

Alec practically sobs, his thighs shaking as he attempts to get that last bit of pressure he needs. As he slides down, Magnus thrusts up, grip tightening around his cock ever so slightly. It’s enough to have Alec shouting as he comes, decorating their clothing with long white lines. 

Magnus groans, thrusting up into him and Alec continues bouncing through the beginnings of overstimulation, tightening around Magnus until the older vampire follows him over the edge. 

Alec collapses against Magnus’ chest, not bothering to lift himself off of Magnus’ dick. He thinks he could be content to stay right there for hours. Magnus clears them off with a wave of his hand and the spark of magic makes Alec’s wrist tingle. He thinks they’ll have to explore that later, he wants to know more about what this mark means, but right now he just wants to bask in the afterglow. 

Magnus clears his throat, calling forward the next vampire. Alec realizes the person must have been in the room the whole time, witnessing everything. If he were still human, Alec would have blushed. But he’s not. So instead he presses a kiss to the side Magnus’ neck and smirks because _no one else can have him_ and Alec has just made that perfectly clear.


End file.
